


Morning Notes From a Rook

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Jacob has to leave you before you wake, but he wants to make sure you know he loves you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the character of Jacob Frye, that honor belongs to Ubisoft.

Good morning love,

I do so hate to leave you so early this morning, but duty calls Im afraid. Evie would be proud of me. My evenings with you are a wonderful respite especially now and I count down the hours till I can return to you. Ive got your favorite coffee started for you and I hope you have a wonderful day at work. Oh and if you feel my presence, its because Im watching over you and imagining all sorts of after hours fun.

Till we meet again love,

Jacob Frye


	2. Note 2

Good morning my love,

I know yesterday was tough for you love. Even if you tell me otherwise, I know. There is little you can hide from me. I know you prefer to show the world a brave face, but please remember it is not your job to be brave for the world. Allow yourself to feel what you feel and let no one else tell you otherwise. At the end of the day you always have me in your corner and together we got this.

Yours always,

Jacob Frye


	3. Note 3

Good Morning my love,

I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I know I tell you a lot but I never feel like I tell you enough, just like I feel that I never tell you “I love you” enough. If Im honest, I could tell you every second of everyday and it wouldnt feel like it was enough. 

Ive got coffee started for you and I left you a little something in your favorite reading spot. I hope you love it and I hope you have a wonderful day off. 

Yours Always,

Jacob Frye. 

P.S. You know that neighbor of yours who keeps parking in your spot, well I dont think he will be doing that again for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Good Morning my love,or it might be Good Afternoon by the time you read this.

I know you havent slept much lately so I was trying to let you rest as much as possible. I worry that you are taking on far too much right now and I dont want to see you burn yourself out. You have the most wonderful heart love and how much you give to others always amazes me but please make sure that you remember to turn that love towards yourself as well.

I left a little something for you by the coffee pot. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to be home early tonight as I need more time with you. 

Love you always

Jacob Frye.


	5. Chapter 5

Good Morning my love

I saw that you made the appointment. Even though you have been through this before, I know you are scared. Even if you tell me otherwise, I know. We dont know whats gonna happen from here, but just know that good or bad, you have me in your corner always. We will take everything one step at a time and one way or another, we are gonna come out on top.

Take today to relax a bit if you can and I will do my best to be home early.

Love you always

Jacob Frye


	6. Chapter 6

Dedicated to @swiggle-muffin

Good Morning My Love,

Sorry to hear you are not feeling well today. I wish my medical packs I carry could help with this. If you can, take today to rest and relax, drink plenty of fluids and message me if there is anything I can pick up for you.

I’ll be home as soon as I can and we can continue our binge watch from last night.

Love you always,

Jacob Frye


	7. Chapter 7

Good Morning my lovely lass,

It’s actually a quarter after 2 in the morning as I’m writing this. I woke up to grab something and when I came back in, I was just so struck by how beautiful you are that I had to write this now. The way the moonlight shines on you makes you look so ethereal that I could just lay here and watch you sleep always. What can I say lass, you are always breathtaking to me.

I hope you have a wonderful day today and I will do my best to be home at a reasonable time.

Love you always

Jacob Frye


	8. Chapter 8

Good Morning My Love,

Its Movie Day! 

The new Thor movie is out and I cant wait to see it with you! I always get a kick out of going to see superhero movies, though if Im honest, I still think I could take Thor in a fight.

Ive got your coffee started and I will call you when Im on the way to the theater. Enjoy your morning!

Love you always,

Jacob Frye

P.S. Yes, Im still gonna wear my Thor helmet to the film and no one can stop me :)


	9. Chapter 9

My Love,

I know things are bad now. It feels as if the darkness is too great but I can promise you its not. I know it feels like you are fighting this alone, I promise you are not. You have not only me, but you have all of the Rooks in your corner as well. Keep fighting, you are not and will never fight alone. 

-Love you always,

Jacob Frye


	10. Chapter 10

Good Morning My Love

I dont know about you, but this winter weather is for the birds. It should be illegal to be out in this cold. I may have to have a word with the Council over this

When I get back, I plan on wrapping you in your favorite blanket with me in front of the fire and not going anywhere. That or taking you back to bed to snuggle all day. Yeah,I could go for that.

I will be home as soon as I can.

Love you Always,

Jacob Frye.

P.S. If we do go back to bed, I call dibs on being the little spoon :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello love,

It’s 3:36am so I can officially say “good morning”. Even though you are still in bed. I’m sorry these last few nights have been even more late than usual and I appreciate you being patient about the whole thing. I promise when things slow down, we will take some time together.

I already set up your coffee for you for when you get up. I’ll try and be home as early as I can love.

Love you always

Jacob Frye


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Love,

Im sorry to sneak in and leave a note like this, but things are still busy. The Templars are still letting us have it and the only thing getting me through this are thoughts of holding you again when this is all over. 

I keep your picture close to my heart just like I said I would and I swear to you when this is done, I’ll have all the time in the world again to spend with you.

Keep good thoughts love and I will be home to you before you know it.

Love you always

-Jacob Frye


End file.
